Dia de Sombra
by Fiery-razing-phoenix
Summary: Spirits! Spooks! and Sephiroths! The team travels to Grand Chokmah for Dia de Sombra a halloween parellel in Malkuth. Halloween fic Guy x Natalia, Luke x Tear maybe some Anise x Florian and, of course, the usual Jade mischief...


Things were getting exciting in Grand Chokmah. The Dia de Sombra was quickly approaching. Natalia and the other Kimlascans didn't know what to make of the traditional Malkuthian empire. When she first heard the name that was enough to make her want to stay alone in Kimlasca by herself happily preparing for Diaz dil Salvatorium. In fact, Luke, Guy, Tear, Mieu, Anise and Jade to come get her. However, she would not go until Noelle came with the Albiore at such point she felt so bad that Noelle had come all that way, there was simply no way she could refuse to go. That and Guy promised he wouldn't leave her alone for one second.

Luke was actually a bit excited for the celebration from the beginning. So, when Natalia went kicking and screaming she was a bit embarrassed when she found out that the festival itself was more of a harvest celebration than anything else. Yes, there was a theme of death and spirits as well as of course, fear that attended the holiday itself but, more so it was a time for the children to run around dressed as monsters, hunters or heroes entreating the nearby residents for sweets. There was a ritual though that took place every year at the stroke of midnight on the last day of the month when the people would go pay their respect to departed loved ones. So, in essence the holiday was nothing to be scared of in fact, Natalia found it a little charming but then quickly rebuked herself for being so morbid.

When the band of friends arrived in Grand Chokmah they were greeted warmly if not sarcastically by his Imperial Majesty Emperor Peony the Ninth, "Hi everyone nice to see you all could make it on this gloriously peaceful and quiet day." Anyone could see the emperor was annoyed and though it took no explanation Jade took the liberty of informing, "It's still four days away from the celebration yet already children are running around the city. All the townspeople are preparing and, as you would assume, the festivities generate quite a bit of noise. His majesty hasn't had a moment's silence to think for the last week and a half." Although Peony was suffering from a massive headache, Jade had a quiet content smile on his face that hid none of his glee from his friends. Peony however, was too busy with his headache to notice. Jade was lucky. Though the noise was no fault of his, Peony would have spared no expense in seeing that Jade's glee did not last too much longer. This after all was the perfect time of year for tricks and pranks and, those that went awry could always be blamed on the restless spirits. Jade thought quietly to himself. In their naiveté none of the others noticed the small, mischievous grin on his face. Something was about to happen.

"If you'll excuse me, I must attend to other matters before I how would you put it Luke? 'Party like a rock star'?" Jade pushed up his glasses and strode quickly in the direction of his home. Luke blushed as Tear giggled and Natalia rolled her eyes. Guy just sighed he was used to this. Luke had always been a lively one and since his liberation from the Fabre manor, he had been the life of all the royalty's parties both in Malkuth and Kimlasca. He just had to make sure Luke wasn't introduced to the squash sweet cider. Alcohol did strange things to Luke but excessive sugar combined with the intoxicant…it was just too horrible to think about.

Everyone was excited to be in Grand Chokmah with all the "morbid yet quaint" decorations going up or at least, that's how Natalia thought. She did not have it in her to admit that she found the little skeletons delightfully adorable. As a lady, it just wasn't proper. But, despite everyone's enthusiasm to indulge in the holiday, they quickly ran their things to Guy's manor where they were to be staying.

"I can't wait for the actual festival feast!" Natalia was excited. The feast was going to be held in the Gardios household. However, it was more than just a feast. It was tradition that the nobles from Malkuth and their guests hold a Masquerade ball and invite those ghosts of their dead predecessors to join them in their merriment. The Kimlascan princess found this a little disturbing but, a ball was a ball and all princesses have a natural affinity for them.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Guy had already been to one or two of these balls having taken his rightful position in Malkuth. "We have to find you a beautiful costume though." Guy blushed slightly and said, "Nothing that hides your face too much though it is far too beautiful to hide behind a piece of cloth and plaster." He and Natalia had had something going on for a while. It wasn't like they were just a boyfriend and girlfriend but, they weren't seriously considering matrimony yet. Guy believed that there was plenty of time for that later. For now, they were just extremely close, romantic friends.

"Well, if I am to have a beautiful costume, then you must have a loyal and brave one." Natalia said with a bit of a giggle.

***

Luke had his own problems. He wanted to take Tear to the ball but, despite his rambunctious party attitude, he was too shy to ask her. Anise, could see right through him. It was one of her better talents but, of course used for all the wrong reasons.

"So, Luke I'm gonna cut to the chase." Her directness threw him way off guard. "I know you like Tear and I know that Tear likes you so, I'm gonna ask her out for you." Luke was just stammering. His jaw hadn't quite hit the floor but it was close and picking up speed.

"But, since I do love you sooooooo much and you are so dashingly handsome, it would be ever so painful for me to loan you to another woman even for just one night!" Anise said in her best kissy-face voice. Luke rolled his eyes. Now the true Anise was coming out. Luke shot right back at her, "But, Anise, I thought you loved me. Don't you want to see me happy?" he failed. Epically. Anise looked at him and laughed really, really hard in fact, she almost fell into the aqueducts. That would not have been fun she remembered her experience earlier that year with Florian and the aqueducts. The ride was fun but walking around in wet clothes all day simply was not. It was only by Luke's quick reaction that she was saved from a thrilling but rather wet ride. After a long scream, Anise was back to her normal self and climbed, blushing, off of Luke's head.

"I've never heard anything like that and I hope I never do again." Luke's ears were still recovering from the damage dealt to them from Anise's screech. "I hope we can come to some sort of arrangement over Tear then?" Luke was too shy to ask Tear himself but, Anise definitely wasn't.

"Sorry Luke, I really need your help with this. It's my best idea yet! Please! I just need a little bit of gald!" Anise looked a little proud of her idea.

"Anise, exactly what are you planning to unleash upon the poor people of Malkuth?" Luke looked slightly exasperated. He knew that he could easily give Anise the funding she needed if money was all that was no problem. But, for some reason he had a serious moral quandary with just handing over the money to the raven haired teen- even though she was on her way to becoming the first female fon master.

"I said it was my best idea yet. I'll have a kissing booth and people will have to pay with candy!" Luke stared with his mouth open. He knew the little girl was diabolical but this was downright evil. It was too fitting that she was wearing the little devil costume that she had donned time and time again for the play that she put on with Florian in Daath. Luke took serious consideration he didn't know what to do. He could certainly fund the devil child's plan and get a date with Tear or, he could spare Anise the embarrassment of only twelve year olds using her booth and try to work up the courage to ask Tear.

"Ah, whatever, I'll give you the money." Luke knew he was playing right in to her hands but, with Anise, there really wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, this was a whole night with Tear. Who would ever miss out on that? Luke began to pull out his wallet and extract a few bills. But, before he could get the whole sum out, Anise grabbed the contents and ran. Luke sighed. He knew where she was off too. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Umm, Luke?" Tear said as the redhead whirled around. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Tear asked tentatively.

"Not as bad as Anise. What's up Tear?" Luke asked with mock composure. He was trying to maintain his cool. It was especially hard since her knew he was conspiring with the devil herself to get Tear on a date with him.

" Well, um Luke, I was actually wondering if uhh…" Tear stopped short she blushed and felt a little embarrassed but, she knew she would feel even more stupid if she didn't finish.

"Luke, I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to the Dia de Sombra feast?" She let the words come out articulated but otherwise, as quickly as possible. She was not one to dwell on long, sentimental speeches. Luke was, once again in shock. He looked around, looking for Anise. But, of course nothing. She was up to something yu huh.

"I understand if you don't want to go with me." Tear's sudden statement brought Luke back to reality. The horrors of Anise's scheme were still laughing in his head.

"O-of course I want to go with you," Luke stammered. "Sorry, I was thinking about…something else." He knew that his wallet was long gone and probably already beginning to contribute to Anise's lip-virginity seizing plans. "Sorry, this is a bit embarrassing. I should be the one asking you." Tear just rolled her eyes. Luke was always trying to be so macho but really, deep down inside he was a shy little boy.

"Whatever, if you're too embarrassed to go…" Luke didn't let her finish

"I'm not embarrassed! I just should've worked up the courage to ask you first!" He didn't mean to shout and felt a little bad. "I'm sorry. I've uh… I've never taken someone to a party before." Luke could feel the blood rising in his cheeks. Tear sighed.

"It's alright. I've never been to one. I just wanted to make sure we were going together before any of the other girls in this city asked you." Tear flashed a sly smile. Luke looked shocked. But, his surprised expression loosened quickly into a knowing smile of his own.

"What makes you think I would have said yes to any of the other girls in this city? What makes you think I would have said yes to any other girl in all of Auldrant?" Luke grinned even wider. It was so easy to make Tear blush.

"Well, then, what are we going to do about costumes?" Tear inquired quickly changing the subject. She gave him this annoyed look whenever he made her blush. She didn't like showing her emotions.

"I saw a nice store over by the inn." Luke said his wallet and the kissing booth from hell completely forgotten.


End file.
